mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Danny Cooksey
| birth_place = Moore, Oklahoma, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, musician | yearsactive = 1983–present | spouse = Amber Cooksey (2001-present) 1 child }} Daniel Ray "Danny" Cooksey, Jr.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0177528/bio (born November 2, 1975) is an American musician, actor and voice actor. He has been in show business since he was very young and is remembered for playing Sam McKinney on the last years of the TV show Diff'rent Strokes. Other famous roles include the voice of Montana Max in the cartoon Tiny Toon Adventures and as John Connor's friend, Tim, in the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day. He is also memorable for his role as Robert "Bobby" Budnick on the Nickelodeon TV show Salute Your Shorts; opposite Dolly Parton and Lee Majors in the telefilm A Smoky Mountain Christmas, where he played an orphan, and also starred alongside Richard Dean Anderson in a guest role on MacGyver; and a regenerated hellspawn in the episode "The Burning Man" from the 1980s version of The Twilight Zone. He continues to pursue acting and voice acting work (for example, as the title role in Dave the Barbarian, Jack Spicer in Xiaolin Showdown and Milo Kamalani in Pepper Ann) as well as his music career. Biography Movies and TV Cooksey was born in Moore, Oklahoma, the son of Melody Ann (née Wagner) and Danny Ray Cooksey. In 1980, he and his mother moved to Los Angeles with the intention to pursue a career in country music. When an agent saw his performance, he was invited to audition for Diff'rent Strokes. He spent 3 years as a regular in the show, before moving on to The Cavanaughs, where he stayed for another 3 years. In 1983, he played an orphan on The Dukes of Hazzard who befriends a lost Basset hound mistaken for Sherriff Rosco's hound Flash. He also starred in several TV roles, most notably Nickelodeon's Salute Your Shorts, in which he was cast largely due to his red hair, and a brief role in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. He also lent his voice for Super Ted, Montana Max in Tiny Toon Adventures, Victor the bully in Ren & Stimpy, Jack Spicer in Xiaolin Showdown, and Disney's 101 Dalmatians TV series as well as Dave in Disney's Dave the barbarian. He also provided the voice for the character Urchin, a merboy in Disney's The Little Mermaid (TV series). He also provided the voice for "Stoop Kid" in the Nicktoon Hey Arnold! in which the character looked very much like him. He also provided the voice for the character Peter Lik in What's with Andy? (2001–2002). He also appeared in an episode of "Are You Afraid Of The Dark" (Nickelodeon T.V. series) and made an appearance on Kim Possible episode Vir-tu-ron as a secondary character Jake (player with the glasses). He played the character Keef in two episodes of Invader Zim (though one episode was never finished or aired, his voice work for the episode is still available on DVD) as well as other minor parts. He continued his work in the field of voice-over animation by being a regular on Pepper Ann. He also provided the voice for one of the secret scientists in Cartoon Network's The Secret Saturdays and Hot-Streak (Francis Stone) from Static Shock. He also had a small role in "Mom and Dad Save The World" and recently landed a role as Brad on Kick Buttowski. Cooksey also voiced Django of the Dead in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Music He was the lead singer in the band Bad4Good. They released one CD, Refugee, on Interscope Records in 1992. Cooksey has lent his voice to several musical projects, too. * In 1991, he did lead vocals for a band called Roadkill. * In 1991-1992, Cooksey was in a rock/metal band called Bad4Good, organized by guitarist Steve Vai. The band released one album. * In 1996, he went into a band called Lucy's Milk. * Since 2004, he has been in a band called Arbuckle. Video games * 24: The Game - Additional Voices * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Maru * Banjo-Tooie - Mr. Patch * Meet the Robinsons - Emperor Stanley * MadWorld - Leo / Scared Businessman / Killseeker 3 * Medal of Honor: Airborne - Additional Voices * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault - Additional Voices * Need for Speed: Underground - Additional Voices * Quake 4 - Medic Anderson * Xiaolin Showdown - Jack Spicer Personal life Danny is married to Amber Cooksey, a makeup artist. Together they have a daughter named Zoe. See also * Diff'rent Strokes * Bad4Good References External links * * *Arbuckle (current band) MySpace Category:1975 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American male singers Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Oklahoma Category:People from Cleveland County, Oklahoma fr:Danny Cooksey fi:Danny Cooksey th:แดนนี คุกซี